Charmed and the First Evils
by charmedfan120
Summary: A few weeks after Prue's Sons, Danny hears a desperate call for help. Trying to find the caller Danny finds himself tapping into a power he never knew he had. Danny finds himself in another universe unable to get home by himself. Paul follows Danny only to encounter the First Evils.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Name in bold and sentences are telepathic conversations.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

In the dark and cold streets of San Fransico, we have Paul wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt a black bomber jacket and black converse trainers. Paul is running, running fast with a hoard of demons chasing after him.

 **Paul: I need a shortcut to the site. Any suggestions?**

 **Danny: Take two lefts and when you see the P3 sign take a right.**

 **Paul: Thanks are you sure?**

 **Danny: Yes, I'm sure just trust me.**

 **Paul: You just better be right.**

Paul then follows Danny's directions making sure he outruns the hoard of demons on his tail. Upon following Danny's directions Paul arrives at the sight. Which happens to be an abandoned compound. In the abandoned compound, Paul just stands in the dead middle on the ground floor. The hoard of demons run in. And halt when they see Paul just standing there.

"Given up Halliwell," A demon snarls.

"What makes you think I've given up?" Paul rhetorically asked.

"You have nowhere else to go Halliwell. You have run out of options you cant orb or beam out of here." A demon responds. Paul makes a gesture with his hand making all entrances doors and windows shut and lock.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. After all, you're all right where I want you." Paul says.

"You're outnumbered massively. You cant vanquish us all." A demon points out.

"First I'm actually not stuck here and second," Paul replied before making a gesture upon noticing a rusty metal pipe. The metal pipe is long but Sharpe and it flys off the ground goes straight through three demons chests vanquishing them.

"Just kill him," A demon barked. Seconds later the remaining demons start their attack by throwing fireballs, energy balls and lightning bolts at Paul. Paul manages to deflect a few of the assaults vanquishing several demons while ducking and diving.

 **Paul: Hurry up with the spell.**

 **Danny: I'm going as fast as I can.**

 **Paul: I've sealed all the doors. You just need to recite the spell.**

 **Danny: Easy for you to say. I've had to spend hours trying to translate it into English. And I'm still not sure if it's correct.**

Just as Paul throws three demons across the room with a wave of his hand. The remaining demons find themselves. in agonising pain as on all of their arms they are branded!

"What kind of magic is this?" A demon demands.

"Take a guess and look at your arms," Paul spoke with glee. The demons look at their arms and see the infinity symbol burned onto them.

"A linking spell." A demon said.

"I guess there is some intelligence in this hoard after all," Danny commented as he reveals himself walking down old stone stairs over to Paul. One of the demons conjured a fireball and as the demon aims to throw it with a small gesture the flame is extinguished by Danny.

"I wouldn't try and shimmer out. We spelled this place earlier to prevent it." Paul smirked.

"Even if you vanquish us, our master you still won't find him." A demon snapped.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong you're that intelligent. Paul care to explain after all it was your idea." Danny says.

"The linking spell doesn't just tie your lives together it ties all your lives together including your master life," Paul tells the demons.

"Just because we can't locate him doesn't mean. We can't vanquish him. When he lead the attack on those defenceless children at the nursery. He left behind a strand of hair. We tried scrying with the hair. But that didn't work. However eventually with that strand of hair, I managed to make a brief psychic connection." Danny starts to explain.

"While I was luring you here. And fending off your attacks down here. Danny was upstairs performing the two spells. Using the strand of hair. To represent your master in the linking spell." Paul finished explaining.

"You've had your last school meal," Danny spoke before vanquishing a demon with a fireball. Now because of the linking spell the other demons present and their master who is in hiding erupt in flames and die.

"You still need to work on your one-liners before vanquishing demons," Paul commented.

"But not tonight," Danny replied.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

After the demon vanquishes at the compound. Paul and Danny split ways. Paul makes his way to his house while Danny makes his way to the Jessup estate. That night Danny lies in his wooden traditional looking double bed asleep peacefully until now.

 **Girl: Someone please help.**

 **Danny: Go away.**

 **Girl: I beseech the most powerful witches of all time. To help us the fate of all universes are at stake!**

Seconds after the girl finishes her sentence Danny awakens and sees above him is a portal. The portal seems to be manifest from some burning fire itself. Danny looks up shocked. As Danny goes to touch the flames the portal vanishes! The following morning Danny got up. Today would be his first day at the local high school. Since he's been homeschooled all his life. Danny changes into grey denim shorts, a Ravenclaw t-shirt and navy converse. Danny then picked up his grey school bag and put the strap over one of his shoulders. Then leaves his room and makes his way downstairs.

* * *

Breakfast went fast before the time to leave for the school came. So he wouldn't be late. Arriving at school, Danny makes his way to the reception to collect his timetable. Once there Danny has to wait in a small line to be seen.

 **Danny: Come on come on. This is taking forever.**

 **Paul: Whats taking forever?**

 **Danny: What are you doing in my head?**

 **Paul: You're the one who created this psychic connection.**

 **Danny: Don't remind me.**

"Next." The receptionist spoke earning Danny's attention. Danny walks up to the receptionist desk.

"I'm new and I ..." Danny starts but the receptionist puts up one of her fingers shushing Danny.

"Timetable, alright just give me, your name and I can print off your timetable." The receptionist says.

"Daniel Jessup," Danny tells the receptionist. The receptionist nods as she searches Danny's name on the computer before printing his timetable off. The receptionist takes the printed timetable off the printer and hands it to Danny.

Danny couldn't help but feel out of place in school. Everyone seemed to be at ease at school even those who are stressing over going to a certain lesson forgetting to bring their homework.

 **Girl: Someone please help before its too late.**

"Get out of my head, you're giving me a headache." Danny snaps.

"Whose giving you a headache?" A girl asks. Danny quickly turns his head slightly to face the student who the voice belongs to. The voice belongs to a seventeen - year - old girl. The girl has blue eyes and short red hair and pale-ish skin.

"Oh, nothing." Danny lies.

"You look a lot like a friend of mine. Paul Trudeau," The girl commented.

"I've been getting that a lot lately," Danny replies.

"Wait are you, Daniel Jessup? Paul little brother?" The girl asks.

"Correct and correct again. Are a lot of people aware of me and Paul is related?" Danny answers before asking his own question.

"No only me and Ruby know since we're, Paul's closet friends. I'm Parker by the way." Parker said.

"Nice to meet you, Parker do you know where the art block is. I've been trying to find it for ages?" Danny asked.

"Sure its just passed the sports cafe. I'm meeting Paul and Ruby for lunch." Parker says.

* * *

After school, Paul returned home and started to do more research on demonic activity. Paul has a portable board where he sticks various bits of information he has obtained. It helps him strategize a plan. Paul is standing looking directly at the board thinking to himself.

"Vampires, Grimlock, bounty hunters have all been targeting on one area. The local park but why." Paul thinks to himself.

"Still on witch duty, I see," Andy spoke upon entering the attic.

"Like always Dad. The moment school ends witch hour is back on." Paul said.

"You definitely get your work ethic from me and your mother." Andy comments.

"Which is a good thing," Paul replies.

"When you work hard things pay off in the end," Andy spoke.

"I guess there do speaking of Danny, you still haven't apologised," Paul responds.

"I've been meaning to Paul..." Andy starts.

"I need to get a shower." Paul but in before leaving the attic. Once Paul left the attic, Andy doubles checks to make sure no one is near the attic. Andy's eyes suddenly turn pitch black.

"Such a clever witch. If only you knew what you are infact helping to bring back." Andy laughed.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Andy, still in the attic at his and Prue's house taking a moment to sense that no one is near the attic or watching him shimmers out of the attic. Andy reappears in the vanquished Hecate's lair.

"What am I doing here?" Andy asks after coming out his chance. Andy quickly realises that there is a black vapour flying around. The vapour flys towards Andy. The vapour shapeshifts into the corporal form of Rodriguez the demon police inspector!

"RODRIGUEZ," Andy shouts in horror.

"Hello, Andy do you remember me." Rodriguez snarls.

"How are you here? Prue vanquished you over ten years ago." Andy pointed out. This isn't good none of this is good.

"Magic is it works in wonderful ways. And just because my physical body was vanquished. Doesn't mean my demonic essence died." Rodriguez said.

"You brought me here." Andy assumed.

"Actually no. That was Hecate's handiwork impressive, isn't it? All that torture you endured by Hecate's hands. She was preparing you for something spectacular something that would change the worlds." Rodriguez explains.

"Oh, and what's that?" Andy asked.

"You will find out soon enough. After all, you are now the perfect vessel for me to inhabit to serve the Firsts," Rodriguez answered. He then enters Andy's body quickly gaining control.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
